Be My Big Time Valentine
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Logan still likes Camille, but he can't seem to ask her out. Carlos and James make a bet to see who can get a girlfriend for V-day. And Kendall is too busy helping Carlos get a girlfriend to set up his date with Jo.  Logan/Camille Kendall/Jo


**Be My Big Time Valentine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"It's Valentine's Day!" Carlos shouted.

"And I look good," James popped up out of nowhere.

"I look better," Carlos argued.

"Wanna bet?" James asked.

"You're on!" Carlos exlclaimed.

"Loser has to dress like cupid," James stated.

"Yeah and-Wait... what are we betting?" Carlos inquired.

"Oh yeah, that _is_ an important part in a bet... Okay, how about who can get a girlfriend by six in the afternoon?" he suggested.

"You're still on!" Carlos told him.

"You guys are _already_ making a bet?" Logan asked sleepily. He had just waken up, thanks to Carlos and James.

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day!" Carlos started.

"So we're making a bet to see who can get a girlfriend," James finished.

"Weird, you guys are finishing each other's sentences..." Logan stated.

"You're just jealous!" James exclaimed.

"You always think we're jealous," Logan told him.

"You're just... jealous!" James restated, unable to think of a better comeback.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"You know Logan, you don't have to be alone for V-day," Carlos said to his friend.

"Yeah, I may be trying to get a girlfriend today, but I could help you get one too, in the process," James explained.

"No thanks," he mumbled, "there's only one girl I want to date."

James and Carlos looked at Logan.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he asked.

"Yeah. You did," Carlos told him.

"You still like Camille, don't you?" James asked.

"No!" Logan answered too quickly.

"You're a worse liar than James," Carlos told him.

"I am not a bad liar!" James exclaimed.

"Alright, then what happened to my toast yesterday?" Carlos asked.

"I told you! A giraffe ate it!" James replied.

"See?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Aww, is someone grumpy because a giraffe ate their toast?" James asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. For once he was the mature one in the situation.

"Okay fine, maybe I like her, a tad," Logan gave in.

"Ha!" Carlos exclaimed, victoriously.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kendall asked as he walked in.

"Logan still likes Camille!" Carlos explained.

"Duh," he responded, before grabbing some cereal and some milk.

"What?" James asked.

"It was pretty obvious if you ask me," Kendall explained.

"Hey, I'm like a doctor of love. How did you notice it, but I didn't?" James inquired.

"Maybe because Logan and I are better friends," Kendall stated.

"Burn!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well... you're just jealous!" James explained.

Kendall rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"So what are you and Jo going to do today?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I'm going to surprise her with a romantic dinner on the beach," Kendall smiled.

"Nice!" Carlos replied.

"So Logan," James started.

"Oh no," Logan thought, "Why'd I have to give in and tell him? Now he's going to annoy me all day until I ask out Camille."

"You know what's going to happen now. I'm just going to have to annoy you all day until you ask out Camille," he responded.

Logan had a shocked look on his face, "Can James read my mind?" he thought.

"And yes, I _can_ read your mind," James announced.

Logan was officially creeped out, "There's no way he'll guess I'm thinking about pie to try to fool him," he thought again.

"And now you're thinking about pie to try to fool me," James replied.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Logan cried out.

"I don't. You said those things out loud," James told him.

"Oh," Logan replied, embarrassed.

"Well, let's go," James stated before dragging Logan out of the apartment and to the main lobby.

"James, I don't think I can do this," he told his eager friend.

"You'll be fine," James replied, reassuringly, only problem - it didn't reassure him _at all._

James pushed Logan along.

"No James, I don't want to."

"Logan, if you don't do this, you are going to totally ruin 'Operation: Get Logan back with Camille because the two are perfect for each other and let's do it quick, because I have to find a girlfriend for myself and make a pie before six.'" (A/N: The pie part of that was just supposed to be random.)

"That's another really long operation name! It's almost like you _try_ to make it long," Logan mentioned.

"Oh I do," James told him, "She's sitting right there! Now go!"

Logan shakily walked over to Camille.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to uh... say hi!" he told her.

"You came all the way downstairs just to say hi?"

"Yeah. Well, it was nice chatting with you. Now I have to go call my grandma, see ya!" Logan quickly said before running away.

James rolled his eyes, "Not again!"

"Hey, if you didn't kiss her in the first place, Camille and I would still be together and we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"But..." James sighed. Logan was technically right... as usual.

Meanwhile, Carlos was searching for a girlfriend with Kendall's help.

"What about her?" he was asking.

Kendall shook his head, "She doesn't date anyone, because she says we're not 'good enough for her,'" he explained, rolling his eyes.

"Then what about... her?" Carlos suggested, pointing his finger at a gorgeous brunette.

"No, her boyfriend just broke up with her and she's still upset."

"Her?"

"That's a rock," Kendall stated.

"Okay, what about her?"

Kendall's jaw dropped, "That's Jo! And she's taken!"

"By who?" Carlos asked.

"You can't be serious."

"When am I _ever_ serious?" he replied.

"Good point," Kendall agreed, "But we need to find you a girlfriend."

"Right, well..." Carlos looked around, "what about her?" he asked, pointing to a beautiful brunette.

"That might actually work..." Kendall responded, smiling.

Meanwhile, James was still trying to help out Logan with Camille.

"Okay, now go over there and... just start a conversation," James explained.

"No, I can't."

"Here, we'll practice. Now pretend I'm Camille."

Logan gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Pretend I'm Camille and get back together with me!"

"Okay, fine, but this is weird," he stated.

"Hey Logie, you are like so cute!" James impersonated Camille, using a very lame girl voice.

"Uh thanks... so uh... I was uh... wondering..."

"Just finish the sentence!" James yelled.

"Do you want to get back together with me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course Logie! OMG! I have to go tell Jo! You're still so cute!" James continued to use his unconvincing girl voice.

"I'm just going to walk away now and pretend this never happened..." Logan told him, backing away slowly.

At the same time, Carlos was talking to his possible soon-to-be girlfriend.

"So what do you like to do?" Carlos asked.

"I like to play hockey, watch hockey, really anything that has to do with hockey," she responded.

"Wait, what's your name?" he inquired.

"Tabitha," she replied, "Hey, do you like corn dogs?"

Carlos just smiled and nodded. This was just the start of a new beginning.

"So... I was wondering, do you want to maybe go out sometime?" he asked her.

"Oh... um... this is awkward," she stated.

"Why?"

"I... have a boyfriend," Tabitha told him.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. Really. I hope we can be friends," she explained sincerely.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Immediately after Tabitha left, Kendall ran up to Carlos.

"So.. what happened?" he asked.

"She has a boyfriend," he mumbled, sadly.

"Oh, sorry bro. We'll get you a different girlfriend."

"It's too late. It's already five thirty," Carlos mentioned.

"Oh," Kendall said softly, before it dawned on him, "Oh my gosh! I have to set up my dinner with Jo! Man, I won't have enough time!"

"I'll help you," Carlos told him.

"Thanks. I'll call James and Logan and ask them if they can help," he said, before dialing digits on his phone.

Meanwhile, James was still trying to get Logan back with Camille.

"Logan, I don't think this is going to work. We've been trying all day with no success. And..." he stated, looking at the time on his phone, "IT'S ALREADY 5:30! I HAVE TO GET A GIRLFRIEND SO I DON'T LOSE THE BET!"

But before James could even make a run for it, they both received calls from Carlos and Kendall, who asked them if they could help Kendall with his date.

Logan agreed without hesitation and James finally decided to help his friend.

They all met up on the beach and frantically set everything up. They made it back to the Palm Woods by 6:30.

Jo saw Kendall and walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey? It's Valentine's Day and I haven't seen you all day! 'Hey' is not good enough!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I know what _will_ be," Kendall explained.

"What?" Jo asked.

"You'll see..." he told her, before they walked to the beach to dinner he had arranged.

"Wow," Jo stated at the sight of it, "Kendall... I'm speechless."

"Then sit down and eat," he replied, before pulling her chair out for her.

And Jo and Kendall had a happy Valentine's ending.

Meanwhile, Logan was just arriving at the Palm Woods from helping out Kendall. It had been a long day and he just wanted to relax... until he noticed Camille. Then he started to think about all the great times he shared with Camille. When he hung out with her at the party and she found out he was with Mercedes too... so they threw him in a pool. When he spent all day trying to ask her to the dance and then arriving on a "horse" just so she'd go with him. When he arrived back from the tour and Camille attacked him. The countless number of times Camille kissed him. And then... their first real kiss.

"Maybe some people are just meant to be together," he thought, "Maybe Camille and I are two of those people. It seems like it. It feels like it."

Logan never really believed in things that were "magical." He was too logical. If something couldn't be proven, then it must not be real.

"Maybe some things _can't_ be proven... Maybe I'm supposed to do something that isn't guaranteed it will work out," Logan pondered. It was that moment when he became a different person.

He walked over to Camille.

"Hi," he stated.

"Hi," she replied. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed sad.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Logan didn't want to go through this again, so he just blurt it out, "would you want to give 'us' another chance?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Great," Logan replied. From that moment on, he finally realized what true happiness was. His friends always thought he'd be logical forever, but there is one girl who changed that. And her name is Camille.

As it turns out, busy helping Logan get a date and being unable to find an available girl, Carlos and James both lost the bet.

"So, I guess since we both lost the bet, neither of us have to dress like cupid," James mentioned.

"Actually," Katie walked up from behind them, "You both lost the bet, so you _both_ have to dress like cupid."

"What? That's not..." Carlos started to say before Katie interrupted him.

"You made a bet to see you could get a girlfriend by 6:00, not who could get a girlfriend first."

They both sighed heavily.

"But I don't have a cupid costume and I'd have to take a wild guess, but I'm pretty sure Carlos doesn't have one either," James stated.

"Don't worry about that," Katie grinned.

The next day, Carlos and James were both dressed like cupid and everyone was laughing and taking pictures.

"Nice costume!" some guys yelled.

"Aww, look at the little flying babies!" another person yelled.

That's when James and Carlos realized to make the bet more specific next time... or to make sure Katie's not listening.

* * *

Hahaha, I have to say that I really liked this! What was your Valentine's Day like? Was is like Logan's? Kendall's? James or Carlos'? For your sake, I'm hoping not the last one. Anyway, I hope you all had an awesome Valentine's Day! =)


End file.
